Talk:Tier Harribel
Hierro? I believe she has hierro, no? I think she survived the explosion caused by HItsugaya's and the vaizard's attack without any visible damage because of her Hierro. What are your thoughts? This site only deals in what is proven and when it comes to powers what is shown. There is no justifiable point to determine that harribel has shown the use of heirro. These points are not based on any particular thoughts any user has. There must be confirmed usage. At no point was there any actual contact made against harribels person and no explosion. There is a clash of blades and the force that accompanies it, this is not a reflection of actual battle damage or an attack. Hence why this is not viable.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in agreement, yes Hierro is stated as a passive ability but even then, there still has to be some sort of proof of it's existence as not every Arrancar has shown this ability!! Bit like saying every Shinigami can do Shunpo when, not all can!! Harribel spent most of that fight dodging, evading, blocking and countering, even when the Zanpakutō attacking her were unreleased, so no, there is no proof of this Hierro!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I see your point. Since no blade ever made contact with her skin (except when she died), we can't assume she has hierro. Sode no shirayuki (talk) 14:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alive? I'm not sure, but I've been hearing things about the third official fanbook/character book. Apparently it confirms that Harribel and her fraccion were healed by Orihime and are alive. So far I've found this site: http://naruto.viz.com/forum/showthread.php?t=99463 And a translation of the book into chinese: http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=1100399652 Igaram (talk) 10:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) There have been a lot of outside sources stating this. We currently have our Translation Corner working on this, so we'll find out whether or not this is true once they've finished. In the meanwhile, Harribel and her Fracción's fates are staying as they are. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I want to ask about that. Regardless of what Unmasked might say, isn't it actually unclear what Harribel's fate was? She was more left for dead rather than killed. It looked like a really bad hit, but none of her absolutely vital body parts were hit by Aizen at all. And no one explicitly said that she was dead. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she was one of the only in story clear confirmations. She dropped from the sky and I believe it was Mashiro who said she was dead.-- : Yes, so say the manga translations from cnet -_-; Ju-Ni provides the most accurate translations. Here it specifically states that Harribel was "taken out" not "killed". Otherwise, give me the raw scan and I'll confirm if Mashiro said Harribel was indeed killed. : Anyhow, the novel where Harribel returns to Hueco Mundo was co-written by both Matsubara Makoto AND Kubo, so it's very canon if you ask me. And if we confirm that that is what the book says, we will change her status but until then she stays as dead.-- NAME: Tiar Halibel Ok guys, I don't wanna change it and have everyone change it back, but look here: (I think this is it, it's right before Hitsugaya unleashed his petal-snow!) http://www.animecrazy.net/bleach-episode-277 That episode contains the scene when Tiar says her name to Hitsugaya. She says Tiar Halibel!!! No Tia, and no Harribel. And no, you can't argue, because I just gave you proof (in subs too! for whoever watches it in dubs!).